


i know, your highness.

by jynforce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Young Ben Solo, peep the very obvious hanleia motif, queen of naboo reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynforce/pseuds/jynforce
Summary: Ben swears you're the closest thing to the light he has ever seen.





	i know, your highness.

The afternoon sun beamed onto the field and a basket of native fruits nested between you as you silently ate the berries. You picked at the grass, keeping your gaze downwards. 

“So this is it.” Ben spoke up. 

“Yeah.” You muttered, not tearing your attention from the grass. 

“I’m not going to forget about you, ya know. I could never.”

Your head shot up, hands releasing the blades of grass. “Ben, it’s not like I’m dying, we’ll just… we just won’t see each other for awhile.”

Ben knew this. He had known this was coming for awhile, it was expected. You would be leaving the Legislative Youth Program of Naboo to serve as Princess of Theed, a duty that didn’t allow time for playing with friends on other planets. He thought it was inhumane how a 12 year old wasn’t allowed to race in fields but could supervise the capital city of Naboo. It was tradition, he supposed. Afterall, he was leaving to train under his uncle at age 13, _almost 14_ , and that didn’t leave much time for playing games of tag either. 

He sighed. “Don’t forget about me when you’re covered in riches with servants at your every need.” 

“That’s not what I’m doing and you know that! We all have to grow up sometime, Ben Solo. Maybe it’s time you should too!” You sneered, rising from your spot on the ground and walking back to the cottage. 

“Hey- Wait! That’s not what I meant!” He yelled. “Listen, I just think it’s a load of bantha how you have to give up everything. I know it’s public duty and all but-” 

“Ben, you have your own duties too! Your own _knightly_ duties.” You stop as his facial expression softened into something sadder. 

“We’ll stay in contact, and you better watch what you’re saying dummy, you might sound like you’ll miss me.” You smiled gently, waiting for him to catch up before walking back to the cottage. 

 

You and Ben never spoke as you promised. After he left to train with Luke, he promised to send holos through his mother whom you sometimes worked alongside, that is, on the rare occasions of her visiting Theed.

It wasn’t like you _meant_ to, being a legislator was tiring and you assumed training to be the next generation of Jedi to be just as tiring, if not more. Four years had passed before either of you saw each other again. 

Sitting in a council with a heavy headpiece and gown topped with elaborately styled hair and makeup was exhausting, nonetheless listening to both Centrist and Populist members of the New Republic try to persuade you with their own interests. You were looking forward to the end of the session, as an Senator Organa would be stopping by, assisting you, the new Queen of Naboo, and your fellow senators on where Naboo would stand in the new Trade Alliance. 

The sound of farewells was music to your ears as your handmaidens followed you through the hallways. The sight of Organa pleased you, as you were ready to find someone with worthy advice, but the man behind her startled you. As you grew closer, you realized the man wasn’t a _man_ , he was a _boy_.

“Ben?” You asked, throwing all formalities and harsh tones aside. You wanted to run to him, to hug him, to apologize, but you couldn’t. Not yet. 

He turned to face you, his eyes wide. 

“I knew you were going to be dressed more extravagantly as Princess, but this is new.” He grinned, making his way past his mother. 

“No longer a princess, a queen.”

You greet Leia and she asks you how the meetings have gone. You explain nothing was being settled and your priorities should be focused on your people, not intergalactic politics. Ben is surprised by how mature you sounded. This wasn’t the girl he said goodbye to. 

“Politicians on both sides tend to think the young rulers of Naboo are naive and will bend to their will.” Leia says, walking with you as your handmaidens usher you up the marble steps. 

“I can see that, but do they not believe we were elected for our intelligence and personal beliefs?” You chuckle lightly, glancing over to Ben on his mother’s side. 

Upon reaching the royal quarters, Ben and his mother part ways with you as you begin to be undressed for the day. 

 

Once in casual clothing, and your handmaidens dismissed, you make your way to the lounge where Leia said she would be, telling you she didn’t make the trip all the way out here for you and her not to catch up. 

You didn’t see Leia though, only the boy you grew up with sitting on the sofa, drumming his fingers over his knee.

“You look good,” You beam, “The long hair suits you, makes you look all knightish.” 

He stands at the sound of your voice, surprised at your entrance. His long legs stride over to you, engulfing you into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry,” Ben mutters, releasing you from his grip. 

You smile sadly. “Neither of us wrote to each other, we were busy. It’s okay.” 

There is a moment of silence between the two, as you take in the new appearance. 

“You’ve grown. A lot.” You laugh, finding yourself having to look up at him, whereas you both were almost always the same height as children. 

“I could say the same, but maybe not _height_ wise.”

You punch his arm softly, laughing together. You sit on the couch and catch up, hearing his tales of faux lightsaber battles and all of the annoying younglings, while he takes your side in annoying debates you’ve been through. 

You take his hand in yours, rubbing your thumb across the top softly. You look down from his gaze. 

“I’ve missed you, Ben Solo.” 

“I know.” 

 

After dinner you take Ben to the gardens as the sun slowly sets, casting a golden radiance onto the buildings. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” You admit quietly. 

“I don’t want to go.” He agrees, facing you. He thinks you look beautiful, especially with the way the sun highlights your features and how the golden glow hits your long braid. 

“Stay.” You say. “Stay for awhile, at least a night.” You plead, looking back up to him. 

“Be careful, princess. You’re starting to sound like you care about me.” He winks, tucking a loose curl behind your ear. 

“Not a princess, a _queen_.”

“Oh excuse me, your highness!” He takes your hand and raises it, kissing your knuckles in a jokingly manner. “I cannot _believe_ I called you that. Me, a lowly Jedi Knight, whom basks in your glory, calling you a _princess_!” 

You pull your hand away and laugh, telling him to stuff it, and that he isn’t a Knight yet. 

“Yeah, but you did say I look knightish, so that counts.” 

“I think you look handsome,” You say. “I mean, the whole… ya know, knight look! Jedi tunics are in.” You stammer out, quickly realizing what you said. 

He chuckles softly. You smile, silently sighing in relief it didn’t make things awkward. 

“I think you look beautiful, white face paint and all.” He admits, moving closer to you. “But I think seeing you like this,” He gestures to your bare face and casual clothing, “is even more beautiful. Your freckles are the same.” 

You open your mouth, trying to think of a snarky response to say back. Your mind runs blank and you blush, turning your gaze from his. 

You feel your stomach drop as he tilts your chin to look at him, staring at you intensely with those deep, dark eyes that you joked could see into your soul. 

“Ben…” You whisper, not quite knowing what to say. 

He leans in, his nose bumping yours as his lips brush yours, neither of you not quite knowing what to do. Your eyes close and your hands reach up to his jaw, pulling him down to you, fully pressing your lips against his. 

The height difference is a bit awkward, him having to bend down even with you standing on the tips of your toes. His hair also falls wildly, you moving it to the side gently. 

But it doesn’t matter to the two of you, you’re so engulfed in the moment and the way his tongue slides across your lips and the heat of his hands as he threads his fingers into your way and the quiet sigh that crosses his lips as you move to cradle his neck. 

You pull away, scarlet painting your cheeks. Your hands don’t leave his neck, though. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben says sadly, slowly moves his hands out of your hair. “I- I don’t know what- uh, came over- “

“I love you.” You blurt, turning to face him. “There wasn’t a day where you didn’t cross my mind, Ben Solo.”

His eyes widen. It isn’t long before he leans in again, stopping as his lips barely brush yours. He smiles.

“I know, your highness.”

You crash your lips on his again. His tongue moves past your lips and you swear that he is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, and despite your playful bickering you love him, and he loves you, and kissing him is the best feeling in the world. 

When you sigh into the kiss, he swears you’re the closest thing to the light he’s ever seen and that he would do anything to stay with you, to be with you, to protect you, but he knows he must leave soon to train again and that you must return to your political duties. 

He decides to leave that thought for another time as you tug him down again, all laughs and smiles with both of your cheeks warm with affection. 

Neither of you know that Leia, along with your handmaidens are witnessing this from the palace. 

“About time.” Leia muttered, causing the girls behind her to giggle.


End file.
